I Knew I Loved You
by drey'auc475
Summary: John had always known that there must have been someone in this universe for him. he just hadn’t expected to travel a million light years to find her.


**I Knew I Loved You**

The stuff in italics is the words of a song called "I knew I loved you" by Savage Garden. I thought I'd try my hand at a few song inspired ones. Enjoy!

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes, I think I've found my best friend  
_

John lay on his back staring at the ceiling. The words of the song washed over him.

_I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe..._

Thoughts echoed in his mind as the notes rebounded off the walls. Thoughts of _her_ that he couldn't banish. Thoughts, feelings, emotions that he had never felt before. Sure, he'd been with beautiful women, gorgeous women, women that shone with beauty that Heaven couldn't match. But _she_ was even more beautiful than ever. It was crazy to believe that he could fall for a woman so…perfectly beautiful, so graceful, so elegant. So…disarmingly enchanting…

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

John had always known that there must have been someone in this universe for him. he just hadn't expected to travel a million light years to find her. After being with countless numbers of girls, women, and having them all end so suddenly, so messily, he hope one day that he could find someone that would make him happy…

_There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only a sense of completion  
And in your eyes, I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for, I think I've found my way home_

Someone that would make him complete. He had been with so many girls that it seemed each one flowed into the next, that there was no rhyme or reason as to why he had been with that girl. He had never imagined that he would find someone quite like _her_. She was everything he had been searching for, all the missing pieces in his life. He didn't know how it had happened; only that without Elizabeth his life would be meaningless. Atlantis was home because of her. 

I know that it might sound  
More than a little crazy  
But I believe

It was insane, crazy. How could a woman like her ever be interested in him? The black marks against his record, his cockiness, his ability to attract trouble… and yet, her he was. If it hadn't been for Elizabeth, John would still be ferrying scientists back and forth across Antarctica. And yet, despite his record, despite his cocky and optimistic attitude and his innate ability to always find trouble, she had taken him with her to Atlantis and given him a chance to prove himself. More than anyone had ever done before. She had believed in him, and he was eternally grateful.

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

John felt himself drift off to sleep. In his sleep he dreamed. In his dream he could smell her, her scent mixed with the smell of the sea. He looked around. He was on the balcony, their balcony, and she was there standing next to him, glowing with an eternal light that seemed borrowed from Heaven…

_A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I have found you _

She was wearing a pure white gown that brought out the colour of her eyes and contrasted perfectly with her hair. She seemed to have wings, like and angel. Suddenly she was standing over him, pushing his hair away from his forehead, whispering to him in calming, soothing tones. She bend and placed a small kiss to his forehead, smiled beautifully at him then turned to go.

He called to her begging her to come back.

Suddenly, John woke in his room, stretched out on the bed facing the ceiling. Someone had thoughtfully turned the lights and the sound-system off. He heard the door hiss close and saw a retreating shadow against the glass; it appeared to be female, with a mass of curls, like a halo.

"Elizabeth," he whispered. John fell back against the pillow again and let a smile play about his lips. Subconsciously, his hand trailed over his forehead where Elizabeth had kissed him. Sinking back into sleep, he whispered her name once more to the darkness, where he was swallowed by dreams.


End file.
